


Counting Your Costs

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it is time to make a big decision, it may be a simple matter of numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Your Costs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reimagining of an old piece of fic, written for the 'arithmetic' prompt in fan_flashworks.

Sara sat at the small desk that crouched against the wall of Gamlen’s apartment and sighed before beginning again.

“You know, counting them a thousand times won’t get you a different result,” said Bethany from where she stood by the fire.

Sara ignored her, methodically placing each coin in a new pile as she tallied up their net worth.

“Four sovereigns and sixty silver,” she said as she pushed away from the desk.

“Just like last time,” said Bethany, her tone liberally dosed with sarcasm.

“It isn’t enough,” Sara said, trying not to let the panic leak into her voice. “Their rate has been going up.”

“It will be okay, sis. I’m tired of hiding.”

“No, I won’t let you give up so easily.” Sara paced the small confines of the room. “There are rumours. An expedition to the Deep Roads, if we could hire on-”

“And run straight back to the Darkspawn?”

“I won’t let the Templars take you!” Sara said, turning to Bethany and grasping her shoulders.

Bethany just looked at her, lips pressed together.

Sara dropped her arms. “I’m – sorry,” she said. “But – please – don’t talk that way.”

Bethany sighed. “We can try Hightown tomorrow,” she said.


End file.
